


In this Together

by aceofhearts88



Series: Winterhawk Chronicles [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, and the following angsty need for fluffy fics, inspired by Civil War Trailer feels, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 03:30:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6221884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceofhearts88/pseuds/aceofhearts88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A loose sequel of my first Winterhawk drabble "Nice Shot", you can find a link in the notes</p><p>Clint and Bucky try to get a private moment but their teammates and even the competition have something against it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In this Together

**Author's Note:**

> You can find Nice Shot here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/6220252
> 
> And me under strike-team-alpha on tumblr

Shirts had come off quickly once Clint had shoved his hands under Bucky's jacket and they had fallen into a heated kiss, clutching at each other and pulling the other closer and closer. Clint let his fingers dance up the other man's back as Bucky kissed a path down his chest, his hands pinning Clint's hips to the floor.

Clint groaned and tried to push himself as much into Bucky's touch as he was physically able to, but Bucky chuckled against his stomach and pressed his fingertips harder against Clint's hipbones.  
"Be patient," he whispered, voice low and dark, coming right out of his chest as he shifted lower and lower until his lips were brushing the skin right over the waistband of Clint's pants and Clint gasped out as...

"Fuck!"

Wrenching away from him, Bucky hit his head on the ceiling and then continued to curse in Russian, one hand coming up to cradle his head.  
"Fucking hell! Wanda, I told you not to do this." Bucky yelled out loud and Clint was kneeling next to him in the next second, reaching out to soothe a hand through brunet hair, turning his head to glare at the woman hovering in the air next to the beam.

"Steve calling your names for three minutes brought no reaction." Wanda apologized the mental assault and then shrank back a little when two pair of blue eyes glared at her, all thoughts of private little moments gone for good.  
"What do you want?" Clint asked, still keeping a steady comforting hand at the back of Bucky's head, Wanda bit her lips before blurting it out.

"Romanov is here."

"What?" Both of them yelled together and this time it was Clint who forgot just how low the niche was and rammed his head against the ceiling in his initial jump up reaction.  
"She came alone and... Steve's...really mad." Wanda offered up and then dropped down and out of sight again when Bucky and Clint scrambled over each other to get their clothes.

\--

"Don't overreact, stay calm!"

"Oh, that's rich coming from you." Clint snarled and jumped down another couple of stairs to get down to the underground entrance, the only one they had left unblocked, the one safest to defend. But Bucky caught his wrist, held him back before Clint could turn towards the closed door in the staircase, right behind that door was the door where Natasha was.

Natasha.

After everything that had happened, she still thought she could turn up without any repercussions.

"Breathe," it cut through the angry red haze in his head, a cold hand slipped behind his neck and pulled him against a strong chest, the other arm coming around his back, "Breathe, Clint."  
"I'm fine." Clint mumbled, but Bucky kissed his head and shook his head against Clint's hair.  
"No, you're not, you're not fine. You have all reason to be upset, but nothing is won if you show her just how much she can still hit you. Let's go and see what she has to say and then think about attacking her." Clint nodded and Bucky let go of him again but slipped his flesh hand into Clint's left one, squeezing twice.

Together they pushed open the door and stepped through it, only to come face to face with Natasha Romanov, wearing a leather jacket and simple boots, looking as impeccable as ever. Clint froze, despite all openly showed outrage, he froze the moment he could really see her, for the first in one room with her in months. Steve was standing with his arms crossed over his chest and a scowl on his face in one corner of the room and with Sam standing between the two of them, with a gun in one hand and the other still outstretched slightly towards Steve, it was clear the situation had not been as quiet as now before they had arrived.

Wanda and Scott staid in the background as Natasha slowly turned towards them, her face showed no emotions but both, Clint and Bucky, could see how her eyes widened in surprise and even shock when she saw them. Bucky half a step in front of Clint, still holding his hand, letting Clint clutch it like a lifeline under the scrutinizing eyes of the woman who had been his best friend.

"Clint." Natasha said quietly in greeting and he narrowed his eyes at her, "It's good to see you again." She offered and Clint huffed.  
"It remains to be seen if I can say the same." He answered her and Natasha opened her mouth to reply, but Clint came before her, "What do you want, Natasha?"

"I went to the farm...I wanted to see Laura, the kids, but...they weren't there." Her words had Clint bristling immediately and he was ready to jump forward but Bucky let go of his hand and pushed his arm up against Clint's chest, holding him back more efficiently, across the room even Steve tensed, narrowing his eyes at the spy.  
"You have no right." Clint spit out, blue eyes flashing dangerously, "Absolutely no right to even ask about them anymore. Of course they aren't on the farm anymore, do you honestly believe I would leave my family served on a silver platter when Stark and you are hunting us? I had to protect them."

"From me?"

"From the people you sided yourself with!"

"Tony would never hurt Laura or the kids, Clint, you know that. He wants to protect them, too." Natasha defended herself and of course Stark again, Clint nearly saw red.  
"Yeah, we saw perfectly just how close to Stark's heart my family is, when he let Vision loose control. You think I would still be standing here if Wanda hadn't stopped him?" It rushed out of Clint in one angry outrage, memories of those few minutes resurfacing again, having his hands shake slightly.

"What do you really want here, Romanov?" Bucky chose that moment to speak up for the first time, in his corner Steve lost the rigid stance a little, Natasha's eyes snapped up to Bucky.  
"Tony wants a meeting, he wants to talk to you." She explained and Steve moved, pushed himself off the wall and strode forward until Sam snapped out a hand and the two of them mirrored the position Bucky and Clint were in.

"Yeah, that's not going to happen. Over my dead body." Steve spoke out what Clint's head was ringing with as well, but Bucky pressed fingers against Clint's chest and sent a look over to Steve.  
"This is still my decision to make, guys." He growled and then turned back to Natasha, "I'm not going alone, not in a million years. I don't trust, Stark."  
"He won't agree on Steve as bodyguard, he won't be alone in a room with both of you." Natasha pointed out and Steve actually winced, the memories of that not so graceful moment just as fresh still.

They had all fucked up. And in the mess they left behind, Hydra and Crossbones were rising like vultures.

"It doesn't have to be Steve. See if Stark will agree to Sam or Clint, and then get back to us, but don't think about turning up here again." Bucky made his conditions clear and Natasha frowned at him.  
"Since when are you giving the orders here, Barnes? Got him under your thumb now?" Natasha cut back and Clint had enough, pushing himself forcefully past Bucky, he pointed a finger towards the still open exit door.

"If you really came here to bring an end to this stupid fighting, then don't say another word, Natasha. Go, talk to Stark, leave me a message when you're done. Now, if you will excuse you, we've somewhere to be." He snapped, turned around again and grabbed Bucky's hand, pulling him from the room and back into the staircase, kicking the door shut.

\--

They stumbled into the next supply closet and Clint barely got the door shut before Bucky was fumbling along his jacket until it fell open again, and Clint returned the gesture. And soon enough they got right back to where they had left off, Bucky pressing Clint against the wall, pushing one leg between his, causing Clint to rub himself against his thigh as their lips met in a searing kiss.

Clint grabbed Bucky's ass with both hands and thrust against him, "Come on," he begged and Bucky groaned against his neck. Sucking again on that sweet spot that had Clint's knees go weak, one hand sliding down agonizingly slowly, "Please, Bucky, come..."

A hard knock on the door had them freeze in place again.

"You've got to be kidding me." Bucky growled in hard dark Russian, dropping his face against Clint's shoulder.  
"Considering what you two pulled off earlier, I'm not even sorry." Steve deadpanned right outside the door, "Now, if you will be so kind and keep your libido at bay for another hour, we need to discuss Stark and that meeting."

"I am going to kill him." Clint grumbled into Bucky's chest and then whined when Bucky pulled away, reaching down for their shirts.  
"Five minutes, Steve, we'll meet you in the kitchen." Bucky promised and Steve walked away again, "Come on, the quicker this gets done, the quicker we can talk him into two days off to see Laura and the little ones, maybe then we'll be granted some fucking privacy."

"We have better chances ending this fucking war." Clint let his frustration show and put on his shirt again, leaving the jacket off, Bucky did the same, but then cupped his face again and leaned down to brush a kiss against his lips once more.  
"In this together?" He asked quietly and Clint smiled, nuzzling their noses together.

"In this together."

**Author's Note:**

> Might write more to this in the next days, but it'll remain oneshots, I have one big project currently that is my baby and that will remain an only child for now.


End file.
